Just A Kiss
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Penelope asks a favor from Dave and gets more than she bargained for. Pairing: Pen/Kevin, Pen/Dave
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Kiss**

**Pairing: Pen/Kevin, Pen/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.**

**Summary: Penelope asks a favor from Dave and gets more than she bargained for.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh! What am I going to do with that man?" Penelope groaned in frustration.

"You could castrate him," JJ suggested.

"Or just tell Morgan." Emily smiled.

Pen glared at her friends. "Even though he is a jerk I still want him fully functional and physically unhurt."

"After what he said?" JJ asked sounding flabbergasted.

"I'm surprised he still has credit cards," Emily murmured before taking a sip of coffee.

"He did apologize," Pen explained. "Once he realized how hurtful his comment was."

"He shouldn't have said it in the first place," Emily raged.

"You should show him how wrong he is," JJ encouraged.

"How am I going to do that?" Pen asked carefully.

JJ smirked. "Set it up."

"I'm listening," Pen stated.

"Me too," Emily said fascinated. "You look like a woman with a plan."

JJ's smile widened as she took a sip of her coffee. "What you need to do is get someone to be your pretend love interest. Let him know that at some point in time you're going to kiss him and he needs to kiss you back. You need to do this kissing in front of Kevin."

"What? Are you crazy?" Pen sputtered.

Emily laughed. "Oh God! I can already picture his face. This is perfect."

"No its not," Pen argued. "Who am I going to get to do this and why would I kiss them?"

"Morgan would do it," JJ countered.

Emily shook her head. "Too obvious. It needs to be someone unexpected. Kevin would know that Morgan was just playing along."

"What about Reid?" JJ asked.

"Eww!" Pen cut in. "I love Reid but no! Kevin wouldn't feel threatened by Reid. If I am going to this and I say IF, then it would have to be someone that Kevin would perceive as a threat; someone who could potentially steal me away."

"What about Hotch?" JJ suggested.

Pen shook her head vehemently. "Not the bossman."

Emily grinned and looked at JJ who was also grinning.

"You know who that leaves," Emily teased. Pen looked back and forth between her two friends a frown of confusion on her face.

"Rossi." JJ and Emily said in unison.

Pen's eyes went wide a look of horror covering her features. "No way! He would never agree to it."

"I bet he would," Emily smiled. "He likes you."

JJ nodded. "He does. And if you explain the situation to him I am certain he would be more than willing to go along with it."

"And Kevin would never question him or challenge him," Emily pointed out. "Everyone knows that Kevin is terrified of Dave."

"Who isn't," Pen replied glumly.

JJ grinned and nudged Pen's shoulder with her fist. "Come on, you have to ask him. We all want to know what kind of kisser Dave is. Now is your chance to find out for us."

Pen smacked JJ's hand. "You want to know you do it."

"I think that ship sailed," JJ sighed.

"What?" Emily and Pen said together.

"What does that mean," Emily pressed.

JJ smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "He kind of made a move on me once," she said coyly.

Emily gasped.

"Details," Pen urged.

JJ shrugged again and took a long drink from her cup. "It was years ago, not long after he re-joined the unit. I don't remember where we were but it was late and I had a headache. I went to his room by mistake thinking it was Emily's room to ask for an aspirin. He said he didn't have any aspirin but he knew of a better way to relieve the pain."

"Oh my God," Pen cried.

"And?" Emily pressed.

"Í turned him down," JJ stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked. "You had the hots for him so bad back then!"

"You don't have to remind me," JJ blushed.

"Why did you say no?" Pen asked. "Other than the no frat rules."

"I was dating Will by then and I didn't want to ruin it," JJ explained. "And to his credit, I think Dave was joking at the time. I think he knew I had a crush on him and he just wanted to tease me."

"I would have jumped on that," Emily announced before gulping a mouthful of caffeine.

"I thought you guys already had," JJ mused.

Emily shook her head. "He's never shown interest in me that way. Besides, I think he prefers blonds."

And with that said both women looked at Pen again.

"It's up to you, Blondie." JJ smiled.

"I hate you both," Pen grumbled. "This is so not going to work."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that afternoon, Penelope trudged up the walkway to the supervisors' offices walking past Hotch's open door she glanced into the window and saw his dark head bent over a file. 'The man works too hard,' she noted. She continued to the next office pausing to take a deep breath before knocking gently on the door.

"Come in," Dave's deep voice rumbled from behind the closed door. She gathered her courage and stepped inside before she could talk herself out of her task.

"Sir," she said hesitantly to the top of his head as he too was bent over a file. She closed the door.

"What can I do for you Garcia," he asked softly.

"I need a favor," she began.

"Name it," he said without looking up.

"I need to kiss you," she blurted out.

His head popped up and he blinked at her for a moment. "Ok," he shrugged. "You want me to stand up?"

"Not yet," she said quickly. She glanced around the room looking everywhere but at him.

Dave put his pen down and sat back in his chair. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going on," he suggested.

She looked at him and swallowed. "It's really kind of stupid and I shouldn't have bothered you. You know what? Let's just forget I was here and I'll just go back to my office and we'll pretend this conversation never took place."

She turned and reached for the door knob.

"Kitten," he said lowly. "Sit down."

Garcia stopped moving towards the door. Slowly she turned back to him with a pleading look on her face. "Really, I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"You are not bothering me," Dave replied. "But if you don't explain yourself soon I am going to be forced to start asking question to your co-workers."

"Oh God," Pen moaned as she sank into the nearest chair.

"I'm waiting."

"It's a revenge thing," she whispered. "Kevin said something stupid the other day and I want to pay him back for it."

"By kissing me," Dave stated thoughtfully.

Pen nodded as she chewed on her lower lip.

"What did he say?" Dave questioned.

She moaned again. "Do you really need to know?"

Dave sat forward leaning on his elbows. "It must be something important if it has you seeking revenge. So, yes, I need to know."

She swallowed again. "He didn't really mean it the way it sounded and he did apologize…"

"Kitten," Dave growled. "Stop making excuses for the man and tell me what he said."

She nodded. "Yes sir. In a roundabout way he inferred that I was lucky to have him as a boyfriend and that I would be a lonely old maid without him as no other man would ever find me attractive."

The room was silent. Pen glanced at Dave and saw that he was watching her. His face was impassive except for his eyes, which Pen would later swear, were on fire.

"He said this to you," Dave asked quietly and calmly.

She nodded afraid that if she spoke her voice would crack.

"So you want to kiss me in order to seek revenge for this comment?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat the crap out of him? Because it's taking every ounce of will power that I have not to go to his office and do that right now."

"Oh no sir," Pen gasped. "Please no. He's not worth the effort."

"You're right he's not," Dave growled. "Why the hell don't you shove him on his way? You don't need him Kitten. Trust me; none of what he said is true. You are a beautiful, intelligent and highly desirable woman. He's lucky you've kept him around so long."

Pen blushed at the compliments. "He's really important to me," she stammered.

"Really?" Dave questioned.

"I should probably just talk to him about it," she said as she began to rise from the chair. "Don't worry about it sir. I'll take care of it."

"Penelope," Dave said gently. She shivered at the way her name sounded on his lips. "I think you should follow through with your plan."

"Sir?"

"You do whatever it is you planned. I'll be prepared for when you kiss me," he smiled. "Kevin needs to realize that there are other men out there that would be more than willing to sweep you off your feet."

"What are you going to do?" she asked apprehensively.

He sat back in the chair and grinned at her. "Don't worry. I'm just going to follow your lead, Sweetheart."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are not the only man in the world Kevin Lynch," Pen growled angrily as she stomped into the bullpen. Kevin followed closely behind. She had timed her entrance perfectly as the entire team was standing in the room waiting for the morning briefing.

"I am aware of that," Kevin replied testily.

"There are millions of men out there," Pen continued. "And I am sure that many of those men who would be interested in me as more than a friend."

"I'm not disagreeing," he argued. "I'm just saying that in order for that to take place you would need to make some lifestyle changes."

Pen stopped her march across the room and swung around to stare at him. "Lifestyle changes?" she repeated. "Like what, pray tell?"

Kevin swallowed hard as he realized the entire BAU team was watching and listening. "Can we continue this later? In your office?" he suggested.

"I don't think so," she replied angrily. She poked him in the chest with a finely manicured finger. "Your luck is dangerously close to running out."

"What does that mean?" he asked shakily.

She turned on her heel without replying and stomped over to the team. She focused her attention on Dave knowing that if she looked at any of the rest of them she would lose her composure. Dave for his part was looking relaxed and welcoming. She strode past Derek who was reaching for her as he began to speak.

"Baby Girl," Derek began.

She stopped in front of Dave slid her hands around his neck and pulled his head down. Their lips mashed together as she felt his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Penelope," Kevin shouted in shock.

She broke the kiss with Dave and looked over her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" Kevin stated.

"What's the matter? Don't like seeing me with another man?"

Before Kevin could reply Dave spoke up. "Unlike you Lynch, I know a good thing when I see it. You just lost the best thing you ever had."

Pen turned back to Dave. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Taking advantage of the situation," Dave explained. She stared into his eyes and she could see the desire burning there.

"Dave," she warned. "It's just a kiss."

"Not to me," he grinned as he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. She tightened her grip on his neck as he deepened the kiss and showed her how much she really meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Kiss**

**Pairing: Pen/Kevin, Pen/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.**

**Summary: Penelope asks a favor from Dave and gets more than she bargained for.**

Several minutes later after a few catcalls and a warning from Hotch, Dave broke the kiss. Penelope was completely speechless as Kevin stuttered a protest that was ignored by everyone.

"We need to talk," Dave stated as he continued to hold Penelope in his arms. She nodded weakly.

Dave kept an arm around her as he led her up the ramp to his office. He ushered her inside and shut the door.

"Sit," he ordered lightly guiding the younger woman into the expensive leather chair. He stepped around his desk and rummaged in one of the bottom drawers. He pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Penelope asked. She held the envelope in both hands though she made no move to open it.

"It's the reason I was so willing to help you," he said without really explaining.

She fingered the flap of the envelope. "Do I really want to know?"

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he leaned against the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. "I think you should."

She watched Dave's face as she reached into the envelope. Her fingers encountered something soft and fuzzy. Carefully she grasped it and pulled it out of the envelope. Frowning, she looked at the fuzzy pink covered book as it emerged from the paper wrapper.

"Is this…" she began. "It is! This is my diary! How the hell did you get your grubby paws on my diary?"

"Pretty easily actually," he snarked.

She turned her frown to a glare and aimed it at him. "This is supposed to be nestled safely under my unmentionables. You were pawing through my unmentionables," she accused.

He held up his hands in front of him. "I have not touched your unmentionables. Not yet anyway."

She gasped at him causing him to give her a cheeky grin.

"It was quite innocent and legal as to how this came into my possession," he began.

"I'm listening," she growled as she waved the fuzzy book in his face.

"When that poor excuse for a law enforcement officer tried to kill you the crime scene unit searched your apartment for evidence as well as any information that would help us find the bastard," he explained. "Normal protocol, as you know."

She twitched her nose but didn't respond.

He continued. "I have a friend in the unit who knows how I feel about you. When she read through your diary and saw what you had written, she thought I would be interested."

"Wait! How you feel about me? How do you feel about me?"

He chuckled. "After that kiss you really have to ask?"

"I want to hear it," she nodded. "I believe more in what you say than what you do."

"I'll remember that," he said after a short pause. "Penelope Garcia, I am just as smitten with you as you are with me."

She gasped again and pressed the book against her face so he could only see her eyes. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Really," he repeated solemnly. "The first time I saw you I told Hotch I thought you were different. He thought I meant different for the FBI, I really meant that you were different from anyone I had ever met before. He had already warned me that fraternization was not going to be tolerated. But you know what? I've never been one for following the rules."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, I don't care what anyone says, I want to be with you."

She lowered the book to her lap as she continued to watch him. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Honestly? I was really happy to be back in the FBI and I didn't want to lose that." He took another deep breath and sighed. "For the first time in my life I wasn't certain of what I should do. I wanted to know you better but I didn't want to lose the new life I was quickly becoming quite fond of. If I had known earlier about your feelings for me, I may have done things differently."

"Why didn't you say something once you knew?" she interrupted.

He shrugged. "You had started dating that moron. I thought you had moved on."

"And you decided to tell me all of this because…"

"He doesn't deserve you," Dave stated firmly. "It wasn't just a kiss to me."

"Me either," she confessed. "I only started dating him because I thought that I would never get a chance with you."

He smiled and held out his arms to her. "Here's your chance, Kitten."

She rose from the chair and melted into his embrace.

"It's a good thing you gave me back my diary," she confided. "This is something worth writing about."

"Sweetheart," he whispered into her hair. "I plan on giving you lots of things to write about."

"Lucky me," she whispered back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Luck to both of us." He leaned down and kissed her until they were both breathless.


End file.
